Alton Trains
Alton Trains is a train company in Alton serving the Alton to London Line and ELsEA Line which is two of its highspeed railway lines. Other commuter lines are the Hoverton Mainline from Alton South East and Herne Island Line. It has obsesive overcrowding and major delays and power failures in both of the Highspeed Lines. History The Alton Trains act of 1993 was enforced in September 14th 1993. Trains started being refurbished and replaced to go with its new provider. The bids of Alton Trains Franchise reveals that, Alton Trains (altonlife) has won the franchise. An improvement in DeMories St in Ratclife was extensively made. The winner was AltonLife and made the new train company Alton Trains. A promise was kept to expand the Reasting to Gole Pool Line and order new fleets of trains for the ELsEA and Alton to London Lines. Also a refurbishment and fitting a new break and a new passanger seats are also expected Alton Trains livery were kept but in 1997, they have repainted it with a green and blue livery and finished in 1999. A station improvement plan was made in Blayhill Station which is the border of Alton and the UK. Also 3rd Rail was expected in the Hoverton Mainline. In 2004, a fire was started at one of the trains because of a engine malfunction. Alton Trains were sued by Department of Transport in the UK. In 2008, The Government put up another franchise bid for Alton Trains. Parliament Railways Co won and still branding the trains as before so people will not get confused. Routes Alton Trains off-peak Monday to Saturday Routes include '' From London (UK stations are not included expect of Margate and Southend)'' # 5 to Alton St David, Stopping at Southend (border of England and Alton Raillink), Blayhill and Alton St Davids #5 to Alton St Ives, stopping at Margate, Ramsgate East, Herne and St Ives From Ratclife Foxhill #2 to Sittingbrough , stopping at Ratclife Foxhill and all stations #4 to Plew Harbor, stopping at Ratclife Foxhill and Plew only #Sittingbrough Very Fast , ''stopping at Ratclife Foxhill, City Suburbs and Sittingbrough #''Regain on Sea Fast , ''stopping at Ratclife Foxhill, City Suburbs East, Lorringham, St Davids and Regian on Sea 'From Ratclife Dews Street' #6 to Westclife, stopping at all stations #4 to Westclife (fast), stopping at Dews Street, Millford Junction, Alton Airport and Westclife #2 to Alton Airport, stopping at all stations #2 to Herne South, stopping at Millford Junction and Herne South only (ELsEA) (Limited Service) #2 to Clyde, stopping at Millford Hill and Clyde 'From Ratcliffe St Ives Regional' #8 to Herne South, stopping at Millford Junction, Hintachi, Capital West, Ramsgate East and Herne South (ELsEA) #2 to Shillington Alantis Park stopping at, Millford Junction, Millford Hill,Debury,Alton Airport,Shell and Shillington Alantis Park #2 to Chilles Bay, stopping at all stations #2 to Wrightson Valley, stopping at all stations #1 to Rews, stopping at all stations (Limited Service) 'From Ratclife Picadilly''' #5 to Dorringham, stopping at all stations Alton Rail Map Incidents A train collapsed near a embankment in Debury in 1998. All services to Shillington Alantis Park was cancelled. A fire accident took place at Millford Junction in September 18th 2012 as the brakes was pulled hard. No one was injured. Rolling Stock Current Fleet Deport The main deport is Locher House Deport in Dorringham Ticketing All Ratclife Rail Cards cant be used when it passed the C3 road. Some stations are in the C3 road but cant be used. A person to travel to Ratclife is 50p and a child to go to Ratclife is £1.00. A family pack can be brought for 2 adults and 1 child for £3.99. Awards The franchise was awarded a National Rail Award for its best on customer satisfaction. Category:Alton Category:Train Category:Companies